Kaiko X Gakupo first finding out
by Gakupo X Kaiko fangirl
Summary: I know their aren't that many Kaiko X Gakupo fans out their but once you read this you might change your mind please read its a good story trust me.


A lot Of Things Can Happen When Your Locked In A Closet

Hello my loves! I'm back and I'm not dead lol anyways im here to give you a omg *le gasp* Gakupo X Kaiko story I know this is a weird couple but I know there are some fans of them out their so here you go! O btw I DON'T OWN VOCALOID CHARACTERS OR THE SONG! Enjoy

It was an unusual day for the blue haired female Vocaloid Kaiko Shion.

She woke up to screams. So she ran to where the screams were coming from, She sees that Rin was screaming at Len who was warring her braw pretending to be her, Kaiko just face palmed

"Idiot give me back my bra or I swear when you wake up tomorrow you will be floating in the middle of the ocean!" said a very furious Rin

"O look at me I'm shaking in my shoes" Len said sarcastically to his sister

Then in a flash Rin leaped onto Len and started slamming his head on the floor. Then Len countered her and now he was on top and doing the same as she did to him. And Kaiko tried to break the twins apart but couldn't since Len had a good grip on Rins hair. Then out of the blue they heard a growl of frustration "Cant you two just get along and not wake half of us up in the morning!"

They all turned their heads to the door entrance and seen the one and only Gakupo Kamui.

"Gakupo tell this idiot to take off my bra!" said Rin pointing to her twin

"Gakupo tell her-" before Len could finish his sentence

"I don't care who started this foolish fight all I know is it better end before I end it myself" he replied to the twins with a very angry face

The twins separated and sat at the table giving each other death glares.

"Wow I never seen these two being so quite after a fight" Kaiko said looking at the purple haired samurai smiling.

"Well they should have shut up" he replied sitting at the table

Kaiko got a banana & orange , gave them to the twins & They left the room. Leaving Kaiko with Gakupo alone.

"So Gakupo what do you want to eat?" Kaiko asked to annoyed looking samurai

"I'm not hungry" he replied coldly

"O….umm ok ill just go then" she tells him and leaves the room not noticing that he was following her

In The Dance Studio

"Kaiko! You made it" said the teal haired Vocaloid Miku

"Wouldn't miss it" she replied smiling

"Ok ready for practice?" she questioned

"Of corse" she replies

Miku & Kaiko get into positions, Neru appears also and gets into position (position: Miku on the left Kaiko in the middle and Neru on the right)

"Ok you start Kaiko" Miku explains

"…Aha! Listen boy, my first love story, My angels…& my girls….my sunshine (in the backround aka Miku and Neru "Oh Oh lets go!) Neomu neomu meotjveo nuni nuni busyeo, Sumeul mot swigesso tteollineun girl ("Gee Gee Gee Gee baby baby baby , Gee Gee Gee Gee baby baby baby")"

While Kaiko was singing and dancing and Neru plus Miku were singing the chorus also dancing. Gakupo watched them well not really them but her and only her he loved how she singed and danced to it so perfectly of corse he would never tell her that since he guessed she had a big crush on someone else like Mikuo or maybe Len or even Big Al he just doubted so much that she would like him. He's dreamed of kissing her, caressing her gorgeous flawless body, waking up to her warm smile. Then he felt a tap on the shoulder

"Ahem what do you think your doing Gakupo" said a very pissed of Luka

"O hello Luka when did you appear I didn't hear you coming" he replies trying not to freak out

"Mhmm well seems like we have a little peeping tom" she says crossing her arms

"Luka san I wasn't doing anything bad I was just watching and listening because I uh…" the samurai says nervously

"You what" Luka said staring madly into his eyes

"I love that song yep its really catchy" he says with a nervous laugh

"Fine" she says but she puts her fingers in the shape of scissors and points to her eyes then at him

Gakupo gulps and walks inside the dance studio slowly and he sits on the bench weirdly the girls didn't seem to notice.

When the girls finished they jumped when they spotted Gakupo.

"When did you get here Gakupo san?" Kaiko says with a curious face

"Not so long ago" he replies with a small smile

"That's super creepy!" says Neru

"We don't mind o by the way Kaiko can you do me a favor?" says Miku turning to the blue haired female

"Ok what is it?" Kaiko questions

"Can you go in the closet where all of our instruments are, and see if I left my phone in there?" Miku says

"Ok be right back" Kaiko says walking to the closet

"O no! I forgot Meiko needed us to help her pick out clothes for her date come on Neru" she exclaims, grabs Nerus hand and starts dragging her

"Miku san what about your phone?" Gakupo tells her

"Just tell her to put it in my room!" Miku yells since she was already out of the dance studio

"Well I better go tell Kaiko" Gakupo tells himself

* * *

><p>IN THE CLOSET<p>

"Hmm let me see…..is that it?" Kaiko says to herself "O goodness its so high" she says and grabs a little stool and puts it their then stacks another one on it. She gets on it it was kind of wobbly but she ignored it. She finally grabbed the phone. Then before she had time to get off the stool Gakupo opened the closet door and closed it behind him. Kaiko turned around, then her boot slipped and she flew forward onto Gakupo and the chair flew to the door.

"Are you ok Kaiko san?" Gakupo says with worry in his voice

Gakupo helps Kaiko up and she starts rubbing her head "Something hit my head" she replies

"Must have been the flying chair, here lets get you out of here so you can lay down" Gakupo tells the blue haired female and she nodded.

When Gakupo reached for the doorknob it broke off he gulped

"Whats wrong Gakupo?" Kaiko asked curious

"Uhhh the doorknob broke off" he tells her holding up the doorknob

"What! O no this is terrible, we are locked in here until someone opens the door" she says with worry

"Don't fear Kaiko san someone will look for us at some point…hopefully" he tells her

"O man" she says sitting down on a stool

"Well since we are locked in here what would you like to do" Gakupo says with a slight smile trying the lighten the mood

"Hmmm…..well Gakupo why do you like purple?"

"Hn well I just find it a beautiful color" he says with a cheesy smile "Do you like someone Kaiko san?"

Kaiko's turned completely red of embaressment "Y-yes" she says

Gakupo started to get curious "Really? Who is he?, do I know him, is he is Vocaloid, whats his name" he asked

"Well you know him, yes he is in Vocaloid, and his name is Gaku-I mean umm Mikuo" she says nervously

Gakupo felt his heart break he thought to himself ("I knew I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up….) "Miku's brother o umm that's cool"

"Yeah….and you like Luka" she says putting the most fakest smile

"O yeah umm right…" he says looking away

* * *

><p>AFTER AN HOUR OF SILENCE<p>

"Gakupo san…." Kaiko turns to Gakupo

"Yes?, what is it Kaiko san?" he asks turning to her

"Wanna play truth or dare" She questions

"Hn….ok sure" he says with a slight smile

"Ok ill start…..truth or dare Gakupo?" she says

"Hm…..ok I chose dare" he says with a grin

"Felling daring hm? -giggles- ok…..I know ok Gakupo I dare you to tell me your best sword trick" Kaiko says with a smile

Gakupo takes his sword out of its sheeth "Ok well I guess my best sword trick is…..my charge attack" he says blushing a bit

Kaiko smiles and in her head ("-giggles- Hes so cute")

"Ok so Kaiko san truth or dare?" Gakupo questions

"hn….truth" Kaiko says

"Ok well then….is it true you like Mikuo?" he says a bit nervous

Kaiko blushes "Not really…" she says looking at Gakupo with a shy smile

"Then who is it?" he says with a bit of hope

"Only one question at a time Gakupo san" she says shyly

"O come on I'm desperate tell me" Gakupo says going up to her

Their faces are inches apart

"Its you Gakupo" Kaiko says blushing

Gakupo did a victory dance in his head and he started leaning in, Kaiko started doing the same, they closed their eyes. Then when Gakupo could already feel her so very close.

"Their you guys are we've been looking for you two everywhere!" says Miku, Neru, & Rin barging in

Kaiko & Gakupo quickly separated and were blushing.

They got out of the closet and Kaiko put something in Gakupos sword sheeth. He took out what was in their and instantly grinned.

* * *

><p>IN GAKUPOS ROOM<p>

Gakupo started pacing around his room waiting then someone knocked. He instantly opened the door. "Kaiko san!" Gakupo exclaimed happily

"Hi Gakupo san!" Kaiko says happily smiling

She stepped inside & Gakupo closed the door. They looked at each other blushing then Gakupo stepped closer to her and he cupped her chin softly, and they both leaned in. Then their lips touched, and they shared a deep and passionate kiss. Then they broke apart for air, They smiled at each other

"I've always wanted to do that" He says with a smile

"O Gakupo san -smile-" Kaiko says lovingly

"Hey Kaiko san?" he asks

"Yes?" she questions back

"Would you like to go on a date?" he asks blushing

"O Gakupo of corse, id love that" she says with a warm smile

They both hug.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed goddesses loooooooong story lol anywho read and review and tell me would you like a sequel of their date? Anywho for now ttyl loves ;D.<p> 


End file.
